


My Soulmate

by rosiegreen



Category: Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiegreen/pseuds/rosiegreen
Summary: Her insan göğsünün solunda ruh eşinin kılıcının ismini taşırdı...





	My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ben unutkan biriyim yazmışım yine notlarda bırakmışım.

Her insan sol göğsünün üstünde ruh eşinin kılıcının ismini taşırdı. İsimler ergenliğe girdiklerinde vücutlarında belirirdi. Bu isimler yalnızca kişinin kendi ve ruh eşi tarafından görülebilirdi ve birleştiklerinde kırmızı bir ışıkla parlardı. Lan Zhan sol göğsünde taşıdığı anlamsız isme her daim bir parça kızmış kimin kılıcına bu kadar aptal bir isim vereceğini düşünüp nasıl o kişinin kendisinin ruh eşi olacağını bir türlü hayal edemezdi. Ta ki Wei Wuxian ile karşılaşana kadar...  
Lan Zhan görür görmez ondan nefret etmişti. Lakayık tavırlarına gıcık olmuştu. Kılıcının ismini öğrendiğindeyse neredeyse kriz geçiriyordu.  
Sessizlik odasına vardığında sekt cübbesini hınçla üstünden çıkartmış iç cübbesini sıyırarak aynanın karşısına geçmişti. Sol göğsünün derisine işlenmiş karakterlerden işaret parmağını gezdirdi. "Suibian" Tanrıları kızdıracak ne yapmış olabilirdi? Onu bu adamla cezalandırmaya karar verecek kadar büyük bir günah işleyip işlemediğini tarttı aklınca, hayır kesinlikle tek bir suçu yoktu. Wei'nin ruh bağından haberi olması an meselesiydi. Bichen'ı kınından çekip aynanın karşısındaki solgun yüzüne baktı. Kılıç mavi bir ışıklı hafif hafif parlarken Lan Wangji ne yapacağını kestiremiyordu. Bir kılıca bir aynadaki aksine ters ters bakarken Zihni kaosun hakim olduğu bir yerdi adeta. Düşüncelerini toparlayamıyordu. Midesinden boğazına yükselen yakıcı bir his nefesini kesiyordu. Orada öyle kaç saat dikildiğini bilmiyordu. En sonunda kendini toparlayıp giysisini düzeltip Bichen'i kınına soktu. Derin bir nefes alıp yüzüne sakin olduğunu umduğu bir ifade oturtup odasından çıktı. Adımları ters yöne doğru gitmek istese de kendini eğitim salonuna adımlarken buldu. Amcası henüz gelmemişti. Wei Wuxian Jiang Cheng ile bir şey üzerinde üstün körü bir tartışmaya girmişti lakin bakışları oldukça dalgın hali tavrı umursamaz denecek kadar ilgisizdi. Aklının tamamen başka yerde olduğu aşikardı. Sağ eli belli belirsiz sol göğsünün üstünde hayalet yollar çiziyordu. Lan Zhan'ın geldiğini fark ettiğinde bakışları kararsızlıkla dolu bir şekilde ona döndü. Lan Zhan sessizce minderine çökerken kendisini izleyen genç adamın farkında değilmiş gibi yapmıştı lakin başını çevirip ona bakma isteğiyle ciddi anlamda içinde bir savaş vermekteydi. Ne yapması gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Lan'ların iki yeşiminden biriydi o, ruh eşinin kim olacağını herkes büyük bir dikkatle bekliyordu. Yeteneğiyle gelecek vaad eden bir efsuncu olsa da Lan'lara yaraşır başka hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Kuralları görmezden geliyordu, muzur ve umursamazdı. Tüm bunların dışında onun kötü biri olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Onun ruh eşi olduğunu inkar etmenin ne alemi vardı ki. Gerçek gün gibi ortadaydı. Dışarıdan göremediği bir şeyi olmasa yüceler onları birbirlerine bağlamazlardı.   
Ders bittiğinde kütüphaneye ilerlerken arkasından birinin çılgınca seslendiğini işitti.   
"Lan Zhan... Lan Wangji... HanGuang-Jun.. Biraz bekler misin? Heyy beklesene be." etraflarındaki herkesin onlara baktığını fark edince zoraki de olsa durup Wei Ying'in ona yetişmesini bekledi.   
"Nereye kaçıyorsun böyle? Seninle konuşmam gereken bir şey var." Lan Zhan onaylamaz bakışlarını üzerinde tutup dudaklarında güç bela dökülen iki kelimenin ardından sakin adımlarla yürümeye başladı.   
"Takip et." Wei Ying uysalca başını sallayıp sessizce peşine takıldı.   
Kütüphanenin bambu kapılarını aralayıp içeri girdikten sonra Lan Zhan çalışma masalarından birine kurulup dikkatle Wei'nin yüzüne baktı.   
"Seni dinliyorum." Wei'nin diline sessizlik efsunu yapılmış gibi şaşkın şaşkın Lan Zhan'a bakıyordu.   
"Hmm...Şey... Yani... Aslında... Tam olarak bu nasıl söylenir bilmiyorum. Belki de göstersem daha iyi olur." sözler dudaklarından dökülürken elleri ondan daha hızlı davranmıştı. Dış cübbesini omuzlarından aşağı bırakırken iç cübbesinin iplerini çözüp göğsünü açtı."Bichen" ismi derisinde parlarken Lan Zhan'ın ifadesi hiç değişmemişti.  
"Ben senin kader bağının ucundaki kişiyim Lan Zhan. Ruh eşinim. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse bunu benden önce fark etmiş olman beni şaşırtmadı. Ne diyeceğimi inan bilmiyorum." sesi git gide solarken bir anda ayaklanıp ona atak yapan Lan Zhan'ı geç fark etti. Genç efsuncunun ince uzun parmakları Wei'nin göğsünde gezinip Bichen'in karakterini yeniden çiziyor gibiydi. Wei Wuxian soluksuz kalmıştı. Bir şeyler demek ister gibi dudaklarını aralamış lakin çarpılmış bir ifadeyle kalakalmıştı.   
Lanların ikinci yeşimi lakabının hakkını veren yeşimlerini Wei Wuxian'a döndürüp ciddi bir ifadeyle onu süzüyordu. Parmakları hala Wei'nin göğsündeydi. Öyle soğuk bakıyordu ki Wei'nin kalbi donmuştu.   
"Lan Zhan, beni öldürmeyeceksin değil mi? Bir yerde okumuştum ruh eşleri birbirlerine zarar veremezmiş gerçi birkaç kere bana Bichen'le saldırdın demek ki niyet önemli." Wei Wuxian'ın boş lafları Lan Zhan'ın gözlerini devirmesine yol açtı.   
"Acınası." Wei'nin yüzü düşmüştü. Dudaklarını büzüp küçük bir çocuk gibi azarladı.   
"Hey eşinle düzgün konuş. Lan Zhan... Lan Wangji...HanGuang-Jun sana nasıl seslenmemi istersin? Tavşancık? Olmadı mı pekala daha iyi bir lakap bulmaya çalışırım hemen sinirlenme canım sende, bana ne demek istersin bunu konuşalım."


End file.
